


Indulgence

by SaraJaye



Series: Ever After 'Verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shiro is a good husband, Size Kink, cranky Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sometimes even the mighty Black Paladin, Blade of Marmora, and Garrison flight instructor needs to be coddled a little.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Choice, Any, size kink and hurt / comfort._

It was a bad, bad day.

He and Athena both overslept, then he overcooked the eggs and had to send her off to the bus stop on a half-empty stomach. He forgot his phone and his wallet, had to double back halfway to the Garrison, and was late to class. The cadets were extra-bratty today; they wouldn't listen, a few of them tried to show off in the simulator, one girl made a big show of fainting to try to skip the rest of the class, and two of the boys wouldn't stop namecalling and hitting each other.

When he finally got a break for lunch there was barely anything left. Not that he was particularly hungry, since neither Hunk nor one of his apprentice chefs was in the kitchen today. He grumpily munched on a soggy grilled cheese sandwich, downed a half-flat Pepsi, and suffered through the rest of the day with a nasty taste in his mouth.

It rained when he left the building. Just at that moment, as if to spite him, and he hadn't brought an umbrella. There was a traffic jam going home because some _idiot_ on their phone was holding up the line until he had to blast the horn twice.

Finally, when he got home he found a shredded pillow and a smelly puddle on the floor by the couch. That was _it._ He just wanted to hide under the covers and shut out the rest of the world until tomorrow morning. But the door was opening and he forced a smile, he didn't want Athena to see him being cranky. He'd at least hoped her day was better than his.

"Keith? Baby, I'm home!"

"Shiro?" He rushed downstairs to find his husband alone. "Where's Athena?"

"At her friend Julie's house," Shiro said. "Mrs. Reynolds picked them up so I just came home." Keith's shoulders sagged with relief. He didn't need to fake a smile, and he didn't need to burrow under the covers anymore. He flung himself into Shiro's arms with a pathetic whine, burying his face in his chest. He'd sucked it up all day, he'd earned the right to run to his big, strong husband for comfort.

"What's wrong, Starlight?" Keith whimpered, clutching the fabric of Shiro's jacket as Shiro's arms immediately encircled him.

" _Everything._ I ruined breakfast, the cadets were a bunch of brats and I think one of them showed up stoned for the second half, the food in the mess hall tasted like crap, and I think Yurak peed on the floor and Kosmo ruined your pillow." He sighed. "Everything sucks."

"Aww, Keith..." Shiro ruffled his hair before picking him up bridal-style. Keith buried his face in Shiro's neck, feeling smaller than usual right now. Not that he minded. "Let me take care of you tonight, then. You need it."

"How long's Athena gonna be at Julie's?"

"She's staying the night. It's Friday, remember?" Oh yeah. Athena had mentioned it at breakfast and Bad Day Brain had made him forget. Keith managed a small smile, nuzzling Shiro's neck. Kosmo and Yurak were fast asleep on the couch, probably worn out from their mischief.

"Good."

Shiro carried him upstairs and set him down gently on the bed, helping him undress. His uniform was soaked, and he shivered as the air hit his damp skin.

"Let me dry you off, then I'll give you a back rub, okay?" Shiro kissed him briefly and grabbed the towel he'd used after his shower that morning. It was still a little damp but it was a warm kind of damp, and it smelled like him. Once Keith was dry, Shiro dropped his own clothes to the floor and sat down to embrace him. "Better?"

"Getting there." Keith smiled a little. Shiro sat him down at the edge of the bed, between his legs, and his big hands were soon kneading and caressing every inch of Keith's stiff shoulders. The mecha hand even began to vibrate a bit, sending little prickles of relaxing warmth through Keith's tired body. "Mm...you know just how I like it. You're amazing, Shiro, don't ever stop."

"You deserve the best, Starlight, especially after the day you've had." His metal hand slid around to caress Keith's chest, and even though Keith had initially been too tired to want to do anything but sleep off the rest of the day he was regaining some energy. His cock began to rise, and as Shiro's hands moved lower he found himself tilting his hips upward.

"Make me forget all about today," he pleaded. He knew very well Shiro's dick wasn't a magical healing wand, but it was the closest thing he had right now and if nothing else it was a damn good distraction. Soon, Shiro was shifting them around so Keith was straddling his lap, his metal arm grabbing the lubricant from the nighttable drawer.

(There were many advantages to a floating mecha arm, and this was one of them.)

Two slick fingers pushed into him, stretching and thrusting, Keith gripping Shiro's shoulders and writhing against him.

"So tight, baby," Shiro murmured. "Even after all this time, even for just my fingers..."

"I love how thick you are." Keith brushed his lips against his husband's. "I think my brain short-circuted the first time I- _ah!_ -saw you naked...!" He bit back a cry as Shiro's fingertips brushed a certain spot. " _Takashi!_ " Shiro smiled warmly, stroking that place again.

"You're not exactly tiny anymore, Keith."

"I always will be compared to you," Keith gasped, gripping his shoulders tighter. "Makes me feel safe..." He shuddered as those fingers thrust deeper into him. "Takashi, I'm ready...!" When he felt Shiro's fingers replaced by something thicker and longer, he threw his head back with a moan.

Making love with Shiro was always beautiful no matter how they did it, but right now Keith couldn't imagine any better way than this. Cocooned in those thick, powerful arms, one hand spanning his hip as the other caressed his back. The way Shiro's cock filled him all the way as he moved slowly, deeply. The hard warmth of Shiro's thighs beneath his own, holding him, supporting him.

They moved together, faster, deeper, the delicious warmth flooding his every sense and washing away the aches and irritations of today. It wasn't long before Keith felt that warmth overflowing as his climax raced through him. Moments later, he felt Shiro's cock swell inside him, followed by a pulse of sticky heat. Panting, he sagged against Shiro's broad shoulder, cuddling close.

It was nice, even if only for a while, to escape the annoyances of everyday life in Shiro's arms.

"Better, baby?" Shiro murmured. Keith nodded.

"I wish we didn't have to get up. I wanna stay like this till tomorrow morning." But then his stomach growls, and he's reminded that aside from rubbery eggs and a bad cheese sandwich he hasn't eaten all day. "Oh, right." Shiro laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and dressed? Then we'll order takeout." Keith smiled, shifting his hips so Shiro could pull out.

"I can't think of a better way I'd like to spend a Friday evening alone."


End file.
